


Honesty

by Kathyzhao0101



Category: hyukhea, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathyzhao0101/pseuds/Kathyzhao0101
Summary: 现代AU没有OOC全文各自出发点都是为了自己，都是想要得到自己想要的东西，除了李东海和李赫宰。





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文主要是来自对于Honesty金钟云管理的黑道方面的补充，‘墨’就是黑道方面的大本营，表面上一直是由副使来管理的。  
> 时间点应该是在正文里李赫宰得到金钟云信任然后由副使带着他去熟悉‘墨’的整个体系。  
> 金钟云对于李赫宰做的所有事都是处于想要尽快交权给他的初衷。

《Honesty》   
番外about ‘墨’  
（按照正文的视角）

李赫宰承认，在没有看到‘墨’之前，对于金钟云的背景和能力，甚至是对于整个笙城的黑道的了解，都只是片面的。

第一次由副使带着他去到‘墨’的时候，在那里所遇到的事情够他颠覆世界观。

‘墨’对于外界的宣称一直只是个会员制的高尔夫俱乐部，位于笙城郊区的一个山区里，不同于其他俱乐部的是，那里面不仅有高尔夫球场，还有一家五星级酒店，以及一片山的别墅区。

俱乐部的大门进入需要刷特制的会员卡，确认指纹才能被放通行。进入后最外围一圈是绕着别墅区修建的高尔夫球场，球场的四周围着高压电网，甚至隔不了多远就会有一个监控。酒店位于球场的一角，在别墅区的正门口。李赫宰看着一片三层小洋楼的别墅群里屹立着一栋十几层高的酒店竟然一点儿也不觉得违和，不过倒是很担心酒店修在这里，生意一定一般。副使像是看出了他的想法，“这家酒店是Honesty旗下的一个产业，主要的服务对象是来俱乐部里老板们带的不方便进入会场的随从或者伴侣，当然也有住在别墅区里的住户，想要体验另一番情趣。”

李赫宰实在是不太懂这是个什么情趣。

副使开着车驶入一个地下停车场，停好车后叫他下车。还没摸清楚情况的李赫宰跟着副使下了车，看了看四周的环境，这简直就是普通的不能再普通的停车场了。副使看了看他，觉得这小子真的还是太过于天真，“这边走。”

跟着副使进入电梯里，却没见他按楼层，而是按下紧急呼叫按钮。那头立刻传出声音，“什么？”

“是我。”副使看了看电梯里的监控，那头很快又问道，“身边还有一个是谁？”

“钟云哥的接班人，李赫宰。”

那头不再说话，只是关了电梯门，似乎是同意进入。

李赫宰完全没想到，电梯门再打开的场景竟然是那么的灯红酒绿。一个欧式建筑的大门就在电梯口不远处，巨大的霓虹灯挂在大门上，闪着光的‘墨’字在正中央。门口站着的负责人一看是副使的到来便立刻迎上去打招呼，“您好些日子没来了，最近都运作正常，今天也是老规矩？”

副使回头看了眼还在发愣的李赫宰，转而对那人道，“今天带他来玩玩。”

保安似乎明白了什么的样子，“先生您好，请这边跟我走。”

李赫宰回过神来看了看副使又看了看陌生男人，没多想什么，跟着他往里面走。一迈进大门就听见震耳欲聋的音乐声，四周都是年轻的少男少女，像是一个巨大的酒吧。负责人带着他很快拐进一个走廊里，走廊两侧的推拉门里时而传来令人脸红的声音。走廊没多久就走到了尽头处，标准的日式山水枯，落在石板路上的樱花有一种误入佳境的错觉。李赫宰看着负责人还没有停下来的意思，不太耐烦的开口问道，“你到底要带我去什么地方？”

“这些是副使的意思，您只需要跟着我走就好。”负责人一副唯副使命侍从的模样，丝毫不把眼前这个乳臭未干的毛头小子放在眼里。认为‘墨’这种地方，这辈子能有幸来消遣一次就该感恩戴德了。

李赫宰索性站定脚步，“你要是不明说，我就不去了。我对这里不感兴趣，我相信金钟云会理解我的。”

提起金钟云的大名，负责人一愣，毕竟‘墨’是在副使的名下，如果不是内部人员根本就不知道其实这里的真正老板是金钟云。“先生...贵姓？”

“李赫宰。”

负责人立刻识趣地低下头，表示尊敬，“不知道是李先生，刚刚得罪之处还望海涵。”顿了顿又道，“金先生有交代，只要您来，就带您去一个特定的房间，说是有礼物送给您。”

李赫宰皱了皱眉，跟着金钟云这段时间，已经差不多摸透了他的脾性，按道理说，他应该不会无缘无故的送东西给自己。负责人怕他还在为刚刚的事情计较，求生欲颇强的道，“金先生已经将礼物放在这里多时了，就是不知道您什么时候来，我们这边都好吃好喝的照顾着呢。”

好吃好喝的照顾着？李赫宰越想越觉得不太对劲。“带我过去吧。”

负责人连连点头称是，带着他从山水枯的石板路上折回，走上一旁的禅院，拐进另一个园林里，和刚刚完全不同的庭院风格。这里是带着中国风的圆拱门，颇有苏州园林的风格，青石板的尽头连着一处二楼的别院，李赫宰看着二楼上穿着青色长裙红丝袍，绾着长发的男子，靠在扶手栏杆上，带着一丝轻蔑的笑意俯视他。李赫宰觉得有趣地笑了笑，负责人回头正好看见李赫宰对着二楼上的美人笑的灿烂，默默在心中记下了这位李先生的口味。

走出别院，身边的建筑倒是正常了许多，李赫宰却觉得十分眼熟，这街道以及巷子口的垃圾车，完全就是一个地方的翻版。负责人领着他到了一个小洋楼的门口，递给他一张门卡，“就是这里了，祝您玩的愉快，李先生。”  
李赫宰犹豫着接过门卡，眼前这个地方就是东海家门口的复制版，连细节都处理的十分到位。捏着门卡笑了笑，金钟云倒是知晓他心中所想的到底是什么，只是...李东海才是最特别的一个，其他的场景再像也不是他所生活的那个地方。

捏着门卡走到门口，这里让他想起了他和东海站在这里说着心照不宣的情话，他知道那个时候东海是想问他喜不喜欢他，而他的回答其实也是东海所期待的答案。突地傻笑了出来，回过神整理好表情，刷了门卡，还没拉开进去就被一个人迎面来了个熊抱，带着奶气的声音撒娇般的抱怨，“你怎么才来啊。”

李赫宰惊恐万分的把身上的人拉下来，李东海就穿着他平时的蓝色睡衣站在他面前，一副刚睡醒的模样，赤着脚站在木地板上也是他一贯的作风。可是...这里不是那个会员制的俱乐部吗，东海怎么在这里。虽然想不通，还是一把将赤着脚的李东海横抱起，放到沙发上，李东海揽着他的脖子表现的十分亲昵熟练，像是理所当然。刚把他放在沙发上，他明显不想让李赫宰就这么轻易的起身，双腿缠上他的腰，小奶音带着些许诱惑，“赫宰不想要吗？”

“东海不会说这些话的。”李赫宰从自己身上扒拉下他的腿，极其严肃的看着他，“你到底是谁？”

“我是金先生送给你的礼物啊。”李东海在沙发上乖巧的跪坐着，眼波动人的无时无刻不在勾引他。

李赫宰承认这家伙长着和东海一模一样的脸还这样肆无忌惮的勾引他，真的忍不下去了。抓起他的领子，用力的吻下去，对方却像是比他有经验的多，带着急切的舌头在口腔里与他纠缠，还时不时的发出魅惑人的喘息声。回过神的李赫宰猛地拉开他，惊慌失措的看了看他，立刻夺门而出。  
李东海愣在原地，深不可测的笑了笑，回头对着客厅窗帘上的监控器道，“比起这位，我更喜欢金先生你。”  
坐在监控器前面的金钟云从李赫宰进门的那一刻就开始关注着他的一举一动，从惊讶到怀疑到隐忍，以及最后的情绪爆发和落荒而逃。看样子，他喜欢李东海喜欢的颇深啊。

只可惜就算找到了一模一样的皮囊，也无法找到能睥睨的第二双眼睛。

落荒而逃的李赫宰凭着记忆里的路出了‘墨’，回头看了看那巨大的霓虹灯，这里像是真的可以蛊惑人心一样。

慌慌张张的摸出手机给李东海打电话，那头很快就接了起来，“赫啊，怎么了？”

听见他还未睡醒的小奶音才看了看手机上显示的时间，凌晨一点。“你在家吗？”

那头似乎也才拿着手机看了看时间，“当然啊，这个点我能去哪里啊。”

“那我现在马上过来。”挂了电话，出电梯就拿着负责人之前给的车钥匙开车去往李东海的家。车子刚上高架就迎来了暴雨，记得早上出门之前东海有提醒他，今天天气预报说了会下暴雨让他带着伞。想起刚刚在‘墨’里自己控制不了自己所做的事情，就觉得十分内疚。用力的踩下油门，脑海里挥之不去的是那个和东海长得一模一样的男人故作清纯的姿态，他应该早点看清的。

刚拐进小巷口就看到东海一个人穿着睡衣光着脚缩在小洋楼门口，紧紧的靠着墙壁蹲在墙边狼狈的躲着雨。李赫宰立刻拉开车门，跑过去，一把把他拉起来，自己淋着雨把他护在怀里，“你大半夜的跑出来干嘛？！”

东海缩在他怀里，双手有些尴尬的搭在他的腰上也不敢收拢手臂，委屈巴巴的道，“刚刚挂了电话我就听到停车声音，以为是你来了就急急忙忙的开门出来看，结果没注意把门锁了。”

李赫宰却突地笑了出来，这才是他的东海。迷迷糊糊地，才不会那样带着目的性的迷惑他勾引他，独一无二的东海。“那还能有什么办法，我带你回钟云哥...不，东海，我带你去附件的酒店。”一想起金钟云在‘墨’里安排的人就有些发憷，在钟云哥这个人格没有消失之前，暂时，先让东海避着他为好。

东海乖巧地点点头，这大半夜的要想开锁也得等到明天雨停了天亮了之后再联系开锁公司。

李赫宰把人搂在怀里，迅速的跑到车子边拉开车门把人塞进去。车子开到酒店地下停车场里，看着东海光着脚，“我先上去办理入住手续，你在车里等着我，我一会儿就下来。”

刚拉开车门又像是不太放心似得坐回来，“算了，你跟我一起去。”边说边熄火锁车，把他从车里抱出来。

还好凌晨的酒店人少，就连前台值班的也只有一个人。办理好入住手续之后，前台接待的小姑娘红着脸把房卡递上前还好心提醒道，“床头柜都有必备的东西，请放心使用。”

李东海下意识的把自己红透了的脸藏进李赫宰怀里，为了避免感冒，刚进房间李赫宰就催促着他先洗个热水澡。自己则看着手机里副使发来的消息，询问他为什么突然离开。

李赫宰愣了愣神，看样子似乎副使并不知道金钟云在‘墨’给他送了一份大礼，想着撒个谎糊弄过去，既然金钟云没说他也就闭口不提的好。

东海裹着浴袍出来的时候，那一晃眼让李赫宰想起了在‘墨’里遇到的那个男人，他想着，如果真是东海的话…

李赫宰回神的摇了摇头，“你先睡吧，我出去一下。”

东海突然拉住他，“又不是没有一起睡过，你害羞什么。”边说边把他拉到床边，然后十分自然的脱了浴袍躺进了铺里，裹着被子翻了几圈让出一半，伸出手拍了拍空出来的床，“给你留这么大个位置，够了吧。”

李赫宰索性脱了外套躺下去，东海自然的就挤进了他怀里，“我们赫宰有一股独特的味道，专属李赫宰的荷尔蒙的味道。”

“那是汗味啊，小笨蛋。”

“是赫宰的荷尔蒙。”边说还边凑近他的颈项间嗅了嗅。

李赫宰突然单手捧起他的脸，吻了吻他的额头，双眼以及鼻尖。东海抬了抬头，轻巧的啄了一下他的双唇，然后快速的把头又埋进他怀里。李赫宰拉着他温柔地吻上他的唇瓣，轻巧的摩擦舔舐。东海的迎合让他更加大胆的伸出舌头扫荡他的口腔，东海嘴里清香的薄荷味令他十分着迷，双手开始不安分的抚摸着他的后背。迷恋的顺着他的后脊背一路摸到尾椎骨，挑开内裤伸进去揉着他的臀瓣。

东海双手搭上他的肩膀，轻哼着表示舒服的感觉。李赫宰不安分的将中指插进他从未开发过的后穴里，李东海突然躲过他的轻吻，靠在他肩膀说了声疼。

吓得李赫宰立刻抽出了手指，不可思议的看着自己的手，他刚刚干了什么，竟然真的对东海做了那样的事情。

李东海媚眼如丝的看着他，脸颊上还泛着红晕，“轻点，我们继续好吗？”

“你想好了吗？”

李东海笑了笑，“我们不是互相喜欢吗，既然是相爱的话，做这样的事情是很正常的吧。”

李赫宰着迷地重新捧着他的脸吻了下去，是啊，他们是相爱的。

知道了进入一根手指东海就会疼的不行，于是前戏做的十足，细细的吻遍他的全身，从床头柜抽屉里拿出ky，挤了一大堆抹在他的后穴口，轻轻送进去一个手指，东海还是疼的倒吸了一口冷气。李赫宰俯下身吻了吻他，在他没适应之前绝对不乱动。等到送进去三根手指之后，东海扭了扭腰，双手攀上他的脖子，将他往自己面前拉了拉，示意他已经可以了。李赫宰撕下避孕套套在自己已经滚烫的分身上，抵在穴口不怀好意的磨了磨，东海撒娇的拉了拉他的手臂，有点着急。

李赫宰起了玩心，就抵在穴口磨蹭，“该说什么？”

“嗯？”东海没太听清他说话，反应过来又红着脸舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，“想你…进来。”

“叫声老公就给你。”李赫宰真是爱死了现在他身下娇羞可爱的东海的模样。

“老…老公…”红着脸把这个爱称说出口，就迎来了李赫宰一个挺身顶入紧致的内壁。

小穴里的紧致超乎他的想象，刚刚猴急的深入现在连动都不敢动。东海的手死死的抓着他的后背，这样的突然填满简直就是在快感和疼痛中拉扯着他的神经。喘着气喊着他的名字，“赫啊…赫。”

李赫宰缓缓抽出，再深深的插入，东海仰着头露出好看的颈线，李赫宰俯下身去舔了舔他的颈项，痴迷地扶着他的腰，开始缓慢的进出。

适应过来的东海攀上他的腰，不安分的扭着腰配合他。李赫宰一把将人抱起来坐进他的怀里，突然变换了姿势，一瞬间的整个没入导致东海差点叫出了声。李赫宰抬着他的臀瓣用力的坐下，东海抱着他的头，口齿不清的道，“赫啊赫…亲亲…想要亲亲。”

李赫宰仰着头吻着他的双唇，吸吮着他的舌头，变着花样撕咬他的下唇，像是想把他生吞进肚子里一样。感受到他的抽插越来越快，东海的娇喘变得断断续续的，发不出一个完整的音节，只能抱着李赫宰张着嘴呼吸，直到顶到一个点，东海突然猛的收紧了后穴，前方毫无征兆的射在了李赫宰的腹肌上。

不给他缓冲的时间，李赫宰将他重新放倒在床上，继续着更猛烈的进入，并且每一次都毫不犹豫的顶上那个点，几番折腾下来才埋在东海身上射了出来。

精疲力尽的东海无力的躺在床上，拉着李赫宰的手钻进他的怀里，两个人也不嫌弃对方湿漉漉的汗渍，相拥着熟睡过去。


End file.
